End season 3
by Jack10
Summary: Part of my 3rd season reality. The crew deals with Brody's death. PG13 for cursing and slash content


Disclaimer: I don't own them.

  
  


Authors note: This is my way of rationalizing the 3rd season. I'm also putting Tim on the SeaQuest when Stark was captain.   
  


Spoilers:Spindrift.   
  


The crew sat in the empty mess hall. They were all in shock over what just happened. Jim Brody was officially dead. He was just another causality of the newest war some one thought was important to be part of. The thoughts of most of the new crew were that Jim's death was a tragedy, but not of any real significance. The thoughts were different for the crew that had come back from Hyperion. Jim had been lucky to make it back from that horrid planet's war and now he was dead due to the war on Earth. It was the notion that you had to laugh, or you would end up crying until they took you away to the psychiatric ward.   
  


The people at the table were all lost in thought. Jonathan was staring at his tray, while tracing the cold metal with his index finger. Tim was watching Lucas stir the mashed potatoes on his tray. Lucas was almost hypnotized by the fork moving slowly through the food. Lonnie was playing with her hair, while staring blankly at the wall. Tony was tracing invisible patterns on the table. Dagwood was eating, not really paying attention to what he even ate. His eyes were strangely unfocused.   
  


Jonathan was the first to come out of his thoughts. He looked at the people sitting around him. He knew they were as stressed as he was. He didn't know how much of this new world and time he could stand. He did see the reasoning behind the war, but not the loss of life.   
  


He shook his head slowly as he watched tears start to gently run down Tim's face. Lucas looked over, then gently wiped them away as best he could. Tim laid his head on Lucas' shoulder. Lucas wrapped his arms around Tim, holding him as close as the chairs would allow.   
  


Jonathan smiled at the way they took care of each other. It was no secret that Tim and Lucas were together. At first it had been somewhat of a shock, but then it was clear that they were right for each other. They helped each other cope with life and reality. Lucas had been there for Tim when Miguel hadn't returned from Hyperion. It had started out as a friend listening to a friend, then turning into a very strong relationship. They even bunked together now.   
  


Finally Tim and Lucas pulled apart. Tim looked up at the group, clearing his throat.   
  


"I don't know if I can take this anymore."   


The others at the table nodded. Dagwood looked confused.   
  


"Take what, Tim?"   
  


"This war, staying aboard a ship that feels the same as it did when Stark was in command."   
  


"Was she a bad Captain?"   
  


"No, just not one that liked peace."   
  


Dagwood knew what Tim meant. He liked Captain Hudson, just not being at war. He had been made to fight, but he had learned that peace and love were better than who had the largest weapon. He missed Captain Bridger and the people that had disappeared on Hyperion.   
  


Lonnie looked at Tony, watching him try to stop his hand from shaking. She put her hand over his, trying to comfort him.   
  


"I know what you mean, Tim, I am thinking of transferring. There is a special forces unit that has nothing to do with the war. They handle any situation except anything that involves this war."   
  


Tony looked up from his hands.   
  


"Are you serious? What would you be doing?"   
  


Lonnie's expression was very soft.   
  


"I don't exactly know yet, but I'm tired of this war, this whole way of life. I want to be able to turn on the news and not see the latest death tolls, to be able to know that if I ever have children, that there will even be a world for them."   
  


Tony nodded.   
  


"I've been thinking the same thing as you. I don't want to leave the SeaQuest, but this has turned into a nightmare. I wake up for duty hoping to find out that it's all over. The sides have seen the stupidity of war and want peace."   
  


Lucas smiled cynically. The smile didn't reach his eyes. Jonathan tried to smile, but his mouth refused to move.   
  


"You guys aren't the only ones that have ben thinking of leaving. I have been talking to Katie. She said her XO was leaving. She offered me the position.. I've been seriously thinking of taking her up on the offer."   
  


Lucas spoke up next.   
  


"They need a system administrator at head quarters. It would be a boring job, but still it would be away from the fighting. They also need a mediator/linguist. Tim and I have been talking it over."   
  


Dagwood looked confused and sad.   
  


"You guys want to leave SeaQuest? What will happen after that?"   
  


Jonathan looked at him.   
  


"We want a different path in life. You are welcome to come with me. Katie would love to have you."   
  


"Captain Krieg?"   
  


"That's her."   
  


"Why would she want Dagwood. I'm not a good soldier."   
  


Jonathan shook his head.   
  


"You wouldn't be a soldier, just part of her crew. Her ship is a research vessel. They are doing what SeaQuest used to do."   
  


Dagwood thought it over. He didn't want to leave, but he wanted to be in a place that his friends weren't always dying.   
  


"What about Darwin?"   
  


Lucas looked over at him.   
  


"He said if we leave, he would go back to Bridger's island. Dolphins really don't like conflict. They use violence only when it is absolutely necessary."   
  


They looked at each other, trying to figure out what to do. Tim reached over and squeezed Lucas' hand.   
  


"I want to leave. I don't want to lose anymore of my friends."   
  


He turned to Lucas.   
  


"Are you sure leaving is ok with you?"   


Lucas nodded.   
  


"I want a break from this. I want a break from reality."   
  


Tony smiled. It held a spark of the old Tony.   
  


"Luke, reality isn't a place you go very often."   
  


The comment made everyone smile, then laughter slowly started. It felt good to laugh again. It was like the world had become more tolerable. The group dispersed their separate ways. Lucas, Tim, Jonathan and Dagwood walked together. Tony walked with Lonnie. He touched her arm, turning her towards him.   
  


"Are you seriously leaving?"   
  


"Yeah, I am. Do you want to come with me? It would be nice to have a friend there." 

Tony looked deep into her eyes, looking for any signs that she was kidding. When he saw none, he slowly nodded.   
  


"I wouldn't mind. I just want life to settle down a little."   
  


Lonnie smiled, then hugged him.   
  


"Come on, lets see were we'll be stationed."   
  


Tony smiled as he walked with her, knowing for once he made the right decision.   
  
  
  


The four men reached the point that the hall bifurcated. Tim and Lucas went left as Jonathan and Dagwood went right. They got to Jonathan's door. Dagwood fidgeted, looking questioningly at Jonathan.   
  


"Want to come in?"   
  


"I should go. "   
  


"What's the matter Dagwood?"   
  


He wrestled with the thought, then finally blurted out...   
  


"Would Captain Krieg really want me on her ship?"   
  


Jonathan smiled. The smiled reached his eyes.   
  


"Of course! She would love to have you aboard."   
  


Dagwood looked up at him, his eyes bright with hope.   
  


"Why would she want me?"   


Jonathan smiled, then patted the larger man's shoulder.   
  


"Why wouldn't she want you. You can practically do any job, plus we've told her about you."   
  


"You have?"   


"Yes. We told her about all the times you have helped us or even saved our lives."   
  


"It was nothing. Dagwood was just helping his friends."   


Jonathan nodded.   
  


"You've risked your life many times. You are a very important part of the crew."   


Jonathan thought he saw Dagwood blush. The man was discovering all the emotions and feelings he could express. Dagwood looked over at him.   
  


"When are you going to call Captain Kreig?"   


"Either tonight or tomorrow. I'll tell you what she decides."   
  


Dagwood smiled.   
  


"Thank you. I like the SeaQuest, but I don't like the fighting."   


Jonathan nodded.   
  


"I understand that. There are times that I don't want to even get out of bed."   


Dagwood nodded, then started walking to the door.   
  


"I should go. I hope she will let Dagwood come with her."   


Jonathan smiled as he opened the door.   
  


"She will. You'll like her. She's really laid back. She's like Captain Bridger in many ways."   


The GELF smiled, then walked down to his quarters.   


******************   
  


Tim and Lucas entered their quarters. Lucas shut the door as Tim walked aimlessly around the room. Lucas watched him for several minutes, then he spoke up.   
  


"What's the matter, Tim?"   


"Nothing. I'm still trying to absorb what was said at dinner."   


Lucas nodded. He knew the senior crew that had come back from Hyperion had been getting restless. The new crew members were used to the war and the major players. The old people were still trying to adjust to Captain Hudson. Lucas walked over to Tim, then pulled him into a tight embrace. Tim relaxed against his lover, wrapping his arms around the strong back.   
  


"Hudson isn't going to like this."   


Lucas nuzzled Tim's neck.   
  


"Let him be mad. He has no clue what it means to lose 10 yrs of your life, then be expected to jump into life."   


Tim nodded. He was starting to enjoy what Lucas was doing. His hands slowly moved down Lucas' back, until they reached the well muscled butt. He pulled Lucas hips closer to his. Lucas smiled, then gently nipped the earlobe closest to him. Tim pulled away from Lucas, to where he could reach the blondes lips. Their kiss deepened to the point that clothing was becoming bothersome. Lucas reached up to Tim's zipper, impatiently pulling it down. He had it almost all the way when the alarm sounded. Lucas cursed as Tim growled.   
  


"This always happens. Why can't hostile crafts find some time to attack after we're done instead of in the middle?"   


Tim nodded as he zipped his jumpsuit back up.   
  


"It's like everything, it find out when you're about to do something you enjoy, then the shit hits the fan."   


They left, running down the corridor to get to the bridge. They met Jonathan, Tony, and Lonnie as they entered the main passage to the bridge. They exchanged mutual looks of irritation before heading to their separate stations.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
